1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to creosote cutters for cleaning creosote out of chimneys and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mounting bracket assembly which is designed primarily for supporting creosote cutters which are permanently installed within a chimney flue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Creosote cutters and other types of chimney cleaners are well known in the prior art. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,703 which issued to the present inventor on Oct. 18, 1983 and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The creosote cutter disclosed in the inventor's prior patent is permanently positioned within a chimney flue and is movably supported from a pulley through the use of a flexible chain or the like. An operator may manually move the chain over the pulley to effectively move the creosote cutter up and down within the chimney, while in the various embodiments of the invention, the cutter may be operated from an exterior position outside of the chimney, such as at ground level, or alternatively, the flexible pulling chain may be directed downwardly through the chimney so as to permit an operator to operate the cutter through an interiorly positioned access or cleanout door normally provided with coal, wood and similar types of fire boxes.
Additionally disclosed in the inventor's prior patent are various embodiments of supporting and guiding mounting bracket assemblies which, although each functions precisely in the desired manner, are so constructed as to require the manufacture and assembly of a plurality of separable parts. Through continued experimentation, the inventor of the present invention has determined that it is desirable to simplify the construction of the mounting and supporting bracket assemblies associated with the embodiments of his prior invention, and it is to such improvements that the present invention is directed.